Reed Pepper
Reed Pepper, known as Michio Mokota (, Mokota Michio) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a student from Flavor Factory School, who is arranged to Duel Yuya by Nico Smiley. Despite already having qualified for the Junior Arc League Championship, Reed agreed to Duel against Yuya for fun as he defeated The Sledgehammer. He is a famous young chef and Duelist whose recipes are popular with housewives. Design Reed is a young man with orange hair, featuring a pinkish red bang that hangs down at the front. He also has pale skin and freckles. His main feature is that his eyes are shown as being shut or squinting, only opening them when being dramatic or in shock. Reed's outfit consists of a white undershirt covered by a light pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue waistcoat and red tie. He also wears cream pants with a yellow pattern going round each leg alongside brown shoes. Personality On the surface, Reed seems to be a kind person, but is actually arrogant. He looks down on his opponents, possibly due to defeating students from LID Top Class. He refers to Yuya as a light meal as a means to belittle him. As the Duel continues, his lack of respect comes from the fact that he sees everything he does as perfection, ranging from his Action Duel performances to his cooking. During the Duel, Yuya's mother threw Yuya a pancake sandwich that was made by altering one of Reed's "perfect" recipes, which he didn't appear to like. His personality seems to come from his mother's coddling. After being defeated by Yuya, Reed realized the errors of his ways after remembering that his father disagreed with his outlook on perfection. Voice/Mannerisms Reed has a habit of relating everything to meals and cooking, often saying that his Dueling strategy is a "perfect recipe" or saying that he'll make a "light meal" of Yuya during the Duel. Etymology It's possible that Reed's Japanese name (Michio) is based on Mokomichi Hayami (速水もこみち, Hayami Mokomichi) who hosts a cooking corner named MOCO's Kitchen in the morning show ZIP! that airs on Nippon TV in Japan. His English name is a corruption of red pepper. Biography Pre-Arc League Championship He was first mentioned by Yoko Sakaki, who was preparing one of his recipes for Yuya. Reed was set up to Duel against Yuya Sakaki by Nico Smiley. The Duel was set in Reed's specialty field, "Chaos Kitchen", where he not only had the advantage due to his knowledge of the field, but also unintentionally due to Yuya skipping breakfast. He brought out his "Royal Cookpals" and when Yuya Pendulum Summoned, used the effects of his monsters to destroy Yuya's monsters.1 Yuya continued to have trouble until his mother arrived with one of Reed's recipes that she'd wrapped in her own pancakes. Reed was angered that his recipe had been improved, saying that his recipes couldn't be improved. He then attempted to defeat Yuya there and then, but Yuya's replenished energy from the meal allowed him to grab an Action Card to save himself. Reed was still able to destroy Yuya's monsters when he Pendulum Summoned again, but this allowed Yuya to use his "Illusion Balloons" to bring out "Performapal Elephammer" and attack the now-wide open Reed. Accepting that his recipe and Dueling weren't perfect, Reed congratulated Yuya after his win, saying that he'd see him in the Junior Arc League Championship.3 Arc League Championship Reed made it to the second round of the Junior Arc League Championship, and when Dipper O'rion, his second-round opponent, didn't show up, Reed won the round by default and advanced to the Top-16.4 He joined the other contestants, save Shay, in the LID Center Court, where he learned that the next round would be a Battle Royal with the goal of betting and collecting Pendulum Cards.5 Reed went to the Jungle Area of the "Quartet of Quandary" Field Spell, where he encountered Trout, who offered an alliance. Although he knew that Teppei was up to no good, Reed agreed in order to test his skills, and he defeated both Halil and Olga. Aurathen approached him, seeking help for Yuya, and Reed immediately agreed to help out. He assisted Trout and Gong in holding down Yuya, who was in a berserk state, and Reed asked how it had happened. Gong replied that he had no idea, and Aura used her fortune-telling skills to see that there was another soul inside Yuya, in addition to a darkness that was attempting to overwhelm them both. Yuya later woke up, and Reed made him soup from Trout's fish to recover.6 The next morning, Reed cooked the group breakfast, but the praise heaped upon him caused Aura to run off to look for ingredients. Reed then learned about the invaders from Fusion Dimension Duel Academy, and he and Trout split up from Yuya and Gong to look for the other contestants.7 They soon found an unconscious Aura in the Iceberg Area, and Reed convinced Trout to take her to a safe place. Unfortunately, they accidentally wandered into the Volcano Area where Shay, Moon Shadow and Celinawere Dueling members of the Obelisk Force, the invaders that Yuya had described. Seeing the group in a pinch, Reed and Trout rushed to their aid, despite Trout's protests, but they suffered the 2000-LP intrusion penalty that was still in effect. Recovering quickly, Reed brought out three "Royal Cookpals" and passed the turn to his sidekick, who combined his "The Legendary Fisherman III" with Reed's cards to deal 2000 damage to each of their opponents. They congratulated themselves for their strongest combination, but this had inadvertently set the stage for the Obelisk Force to activate a combo of Continuous Trap Cards that dealt 2000 damage to three players. Reed was defeated first, blasted off his feet and into a wall, and he was sealed into a card by one of the Obelisk Force. Yuya received the news that Reed and Trout were sealed into cards and wept for their loss.8 Deck Reed uses a "Cookpal" Deck, primarily focused on accumulating cards underneath his "Food Cemetery" which he then uses in combination with "Wonder Recipe" to continuously Special Summon his "Royal Cookpal" monsters while locking his opponent's Summoning methods down as well as inflicting large amounts of damage. He also uses cards such as "Food Fraud" and "Canning Cuisine" to support his strategy further. He uses cards like "Metabolic Storm" and "Monster Pie" to inflict large amounts of effect damage to his opponent. |} | |} | |} |} Duels Screenshots 75-1478051264.PNG 67-1478051262.PNG Obelisk Assault (30).png Obelisk Assault (31).png Obelisk Assault (31).png Obelisk Assault (32).png Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Cooks Category:Chick Magnet Category:Actors Category:Red Hair Category:Pro Duelist Category:Souls Category:Sealed Category:Paradise City Category:Summoning Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heterosexuality Category:Son